<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studded Boots and Flower Crowns by bulletproof_misery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450961">Studded Boots and Flower Crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_misery/pseuds/bulletproof_misery'>bulletproof_misery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little bit of homophobia, super stereotypical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_misery/pseuds/bulletproof_misery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha drags Bucky to her party where Steve gets a drink spilled on him and may or may not wear Buck's band tee. Basically lots of fluff and cuteness in this oneshot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Studded Boots and Flower Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this as a story that has chapters, but now it's just a oneshot. There might another part, who knows! I appreciate all the kudos and comments, they make me so happy! I love you all! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky sat in the corner of the loud room next to a speaker that was blaring some shitty pop music. He sighed and swirled his drink around in his red solo cup. He looked around the room to look for anyone halfway decent enough to talk to and found no one. The room was filled with a bunch of preppy jocks and popular kids. Bucky scoffed and got up in search for a stronger drink and his cousin Natasha, the closest thing he had to a best friend. Why had she made him come to her dumb party anyway? It’s not like anyone with half a brain would be here anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wandered through the complicated hallway of Nat’s house and shimmied past two girls making out. Everyone must have been really drunk, because there would be no way the homophobic high school students of Friendsville High would have let this go on normally. Bucky looked behind him to see if anyone else was coming and shut the hallway door, leaving the two girls to do their thing in the privacy of the downstairs hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A lot of people would have been surprised by this action from him, because he was supposed to be all “hardcore” and “fuck off-ey” because of his punk exterior. Inside under the studded belt and eyeliner, he was kind of a big softey, but also hardcore and he definitely would not let just anyone find out about the first thing. Oh, and also he was really frickin gay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally making his way to the kitchen, he grabbed a can and popped that bad boy open taking a swig. Hey Bucky thought, at least I can get drunk so the night isn’t a total waste. He leaned against the kitchen counter and stuck his thumb through the fraying sleeve of his striped shirt that was under a faded The Used tee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha’s quarterback boyfriend Brad was hanging around with the rest of the team on the other end of the kitchen whooping and screeching loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood, if the music didn’t wake them first. Just as Bucky stopped messing around with his lip ring and was about to leave to seek a quiet room and some headphones, when a small blonde boy with a flower crown entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s ring clad hands clenched into fists. This poor boy with his pale pink shirt and light jeans was going to get eaten alive by those guys. Bucky looked down at his beaten up vans and prayed to the good emo lord for this cute and fragile boy not to get thrown into a meat grinder and be completely turned into a breakfast sausage. Brad gave one glance at the boy and laughed, almost spilling his drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look!” Brad cheered, pointing him out to his friends. “This waste of space here must have forgotten what gender he was!” The group of guys laughed and hollard, knocking over dishes and bottles and spilling all sorts of liquids on the ground. They all banged to the ground with various loud clangs which made the small blonde flinch. Bucky growled as he watched the scene through the curtain of dark brown hair in his face. If only Brad had noticed him first he could have spared the fragile boy of this nightmare. “You should go join the Friendsville fuck-up in the the corner,” The boy looked up from the tile and looked at Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped and his eyes went wide. Bucky was definitely quite an eyeful at first sight. Thick eyeliner, nose and lip rings, black jeans and studded boots, Bucky was intimidating. Bucky flipped Brad off and continued to stand there drinking out of his can. He wondered how Tasha had even started dating such a jerk in the first place. Also, it was crazy that the boy seemed more intimidated by Bucky than Brad and his goons. Seriously Bucky was a decent guy, what’s up with that? At that moment Natasha walked in saving almost everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey babe,” she smirked wrapping her arm around Brad’s waist making Bucky roll his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “I see you’ve met Steve! Isn’t he the best! I ran into him at the store the other day, he’s new here.” She smiles at everyone totally clueless to everything that happened a mere three seconds before. “We’re all going to get along so well!” Bucky couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol that made her brain exit the chat or just her willingness to believe Brad was an angel. Bucky mentality sighed. It was probably the latter. “Oh Buck! I didn’t see you earlier. I'm so happy you ended up coming!” She shouted as if he couldn’t hear her across the room. Yep, she was definitely past a little tipsy. He nodded at her and brushed his hair out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah James, I’m glad you could have made it,” Brad shouted. He leaned forward to Steve and threw the contents of his cup at him. Bucky cursed under his breath. How come he didn’t leave when he had the chance? Steve let out a small wimpier as the cold liquid drenched him and dripped down his adorable pale pink shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omg! Steve I’m so sorry!” Natasha said, still looking at Brad about to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah, I’m sorry it was an accident!!” Brad sneered laughing as he leaned down to Natasha’s height. Everyone in the room except Bucky and Natasha laughed. Bucky because he was disgusted with Brad and Natasha because she was preoccupied to say the least. Steve was bright red as he looked around and searched for a towel or something to wipe off with. He bent over to grab the towel hanging on the oven handal when Brad kicked the back of his knees sending him toppling forward. Bucky sprang up and managed to catch the small pastel boy before he went crashing to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Buck whispered, trying not to scare Steve too much. Steve still crushed up against the larger man’s chest, looking up with his wide blue eyes. They were already slightly glossy because of the recent events. He noticed that it did the opposite of what he was trying to achieve when a single tear fell from his face. Anger quickly flashed across his face and then a tiny flicker of fear but there was no way Steve would back down. Bucky smiled at him and gently helped him out of his arms. He put his hand on his back only to guide the smaller boy down the hallway with the kissing girls. Steve was freaking out. Not only was a stranger taking him somewhere, it was a large, pierced, and threatening looking stranger. Once they made it about only halfway across the hallway, his common sense kicked in and he went tense under Bucky’s delicate touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whe-e-re are you taking m-ee,” he mumbled trying to muster as much strength as he could looking up at Bucky. His flower crown was crushed and crooked and he was shaking as he looked at Bucky like a helpless puppy trying to look like a fierce wolf.  Bucky had to exercise all his self control to help from running in there and beating Brad up into a fine pulp for messing with Steve. Steve was right here though and he was what needed Bucky’s attention now so he mentally slapped himself and told himself to get it together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to Tasha’s room. I was gonna help you clean up,” he said, almost pleading. “That is, if you want,” he added with a timid smile, just to make sure Steve was up for that. He didn’t know what he would do if he wasn’t up for it though. He would probably have continued to follow him around at least from the distance, not creepy or anything just to make sure he was ok. Bucky declared this to be his new mission. That’s how he organized his thoughts, by missions. It was kind of weird but it made him feel accomplished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh sure,” Steve mumbled and blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last hour. Bucky led the way down the hallway until they reached the last door. He opened the door and motioned Steve to come inside. “Are you sure this is ok?” Steve questioned looking at the punk. “I don’t want to be in here if Natasha doesn’t want us to be here.” He looked around the dark room. There was a bed and a desk and all the other stuff you would expect in a room. The walls were a nice pale lilac color, which was calming Steve before he even stepped foot into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t mind. Oh she’s my cousin by the way,” And with that, Steve entered the room and Bucky closed the door, leaving them all alone. Bucky grabbed a towel from the connected bathroom and started dabbing Steve’s shirt. “Um, Err, This isn't working,” he chuckled stating the obvious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine you know, I can just wear a wet shirt,” Steve looked up at the punk with determination. He could take care of himself but it was kind of nice to have someone else looking after you he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can’t have that,” Buck growled protectavly. There was no way in hell he was going to let Steve wear a wet shirt. He would probably get sick or something right? He looked like one breeze could have him sick. Bucky sensed that Steve was going to turn down any help but he was going to try anyway. After furiously dabbing at the shirt for a good thirty seconds he huffed and pulled his t-shirt off. “Fuck it, here wear this,” Steve looked at the taller man with surprise. This was definitely not what he was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No really that’s not necessary Bucky,” Steve relented even though he was shivering underneath the thin soaked through shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No come on I insist,” Bucky said, shoving his The Used shirt to the smaller boy. “Plus, it will look great with your flower crown.” If Steve needed any more convincing that was sure to do it. He had to admit, the black would look great with the pink, blue, and white flowers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, just turn around,” Steve sighed in defeat even though he was a teensey bit excited to wear Bucky’s shirt. The punk turned around and fidgeted with the cuff of his striped shirt. He was still very upset about what Brad had done but he was mostly calmed down. Even though he was still working on his anger management, there was still lots of room for improvement. Which is great he reminded himself, he can be in control and not let his darker side come out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” Steve said and Bucky turned around. Bucky’s jaw almost dropped when he saw Steve practically swimming in the black fabric. He knew it was going to be cute, but no matter what mental preparations he made for himself did not serve him any justice. Steve’s cheeks flushed a shade of pink similar to his crown.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See what I was saying, the black and pink looks killer on you!”  Bucky turned Steve around to the mirror on Nat’s vanity to show Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it does look pretty nice,” he whispered, moving his hand to his hair to smooth it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty nice? Stevie you look damn beautiful!” Bucky gushed moving his hands to fix the lopsided crown. With that Steve flushed an even darker shade of red. He was flattered, no one had ever said he was beautiful before and he loved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know about that but…” he trailed off looking up at Bucky. Bucky turned and looked down at him and smiled. He just wanted to kiss the pastel so bad but that would be too soon. He hoped that they could go on a date soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, want to leave the party?” he asked Steve and a rush of anxiety ran over him. Ugh come on Buck why would he even want to go with you anyway? His mind raced through a million scenarios a minute and before he could get completely lost, Steve answered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to, and I have just the Place in mind!” With a sudden burst of confidence, he grabbed Bucky’s hand and ran out of the bedroom. His small hand and the larger ring clad one fit perfectly. Like it was meant to be Steve’s heart thrilled at that thought before his brain could shut that down. Come on, you’ve known him for like thirty minutes! They ran down Natasha’s street until they reached the small clearing that had the city’s playground on it. They were about to climb up the rockwall to the top when Buck tripped and fell on the concrete scraping his knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmyword! Are you hurt?” Steve rushed over to him and crouched down to Bucky’s level. The fall had ripped his jeans so there was a new matching hole on the left knee as well as some blood and rocks lodged in his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine it just hurts,” he winced when Steve touched the area around it. “Oh well, now these pants are even cooler!” Bucky smiled despite still being in lots of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Steve smiled and put his flower crown atop Bucky’s long brown hair. “The crown will make you feel better, at least it always makes me feel better.” Bucky’s face lit up at the gesture. Steve was proud of that act and it made the cute punk look so happy. The flowers almost looked like they belonged on Bucky’s head despite his rough exterior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I do feel better,” Bucky smiled even wider at Steve moving his polished fingernails to adjust the crown. This was the best Bucky had felt in a while. It was nice to be able to trust Steve enough to let his guard down even though they had not known each other very long. Steve felt similar, Bucky was warm, caring, and accepting and did not question him. He felt safe enough with the punk to be able to wear and act however he wanted to which was hard to come by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you up,” Steve said getting to his feet and pulling Buck up. Wow, the taller boy thought, despite Steve’s size he was quite strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you doll,” Bucky said letting his thick accent slip a little. Steve giggled a little at Bucky and pulled him up to the top of the playground. They laid down and looked at the stars for a long time. They pointed out different constellations and continued to talk and get to know each other. As the night grew on, Steve’s head eventually found its way to Bucky’s chest. Just before Steve was about to nod off and fall asleep, Buck nudged him and whispered. “Look Stevie, a shooting star,” he pointed with one hand while the other was busy combing through his soft blonde hair. Steve smiled and looked at it passed by. He wished that there would be many more nights like this and maybe just for him to get a drink dumped on again. After all, he adored wearing Bucky’s shirt and how warm it was. With that he turned and buried his head in Bucky’s neck and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Bucky wished he could think of another excuse to get Steve to put his crown on him again because after all, he was loving it as much as he was starting to love Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>